Breaking Free of You
by Angelic-Baby X3
Summary: Zac finds his long lost younger sister and is very... VERY... happy. romance, betral, comedy, and lots of squeals. pairs in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free Of You**

**By Angelic-Baby X3**

**_A/N- hello! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it. I wont tell you who's being paired in this story so you'll just have to find out! Hope you like it! X3_**

**Disclaimer- … okay, okay I don't own HSM or Jesse McCartney sniff IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! Runs to a corner and sobs**

**Ch. 1- I've Missed You So Much!**

----------------------

It was a beautiful day in California. Zac efron had just come from his interview with Regis and Kelly.

His beautiful clear blue eyes were covered with thick dark glasses and his normally dirty blond hair was covered by a dark green baseball cap. Yes I know all of you fan girls are booing me right now (especially me) but its so he wont get mobbed by people like us.

Suddenly he felt someone run pell-mell into him. Both fell full force to the ground with a thud. He moaned and tried to get up but was weighed down by someone.

"Um excuse me… who ever you are… um… could you please get off me? I can't breathe." Zac wheezed. The person gasped and scampered off him,

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, and then I tripped and… GAH! I'm so sorry; I'm such a klutz. Unya I'm so sorry-" the person- obviously a girl- ranted. Zac ignored her ranting and took off his sunglasses,

"… Song…?" He muttered. The girl stopped ranting and stared back at him. Her platinum blond hair was in bun that looked very loose like it was about to fall out. Her clear blue eyes were widened as she stared into the same clear blue eyes she stares at every morning. Her luscious pink lips kept opening and closing like a fish,

"H-how did you know my name?" she managed to get out. Zac's lips grew into a huge smile as he pulled the younger teen into a huge hug,

"Song I thought you were dead!" Zac cried. Song's eyes widened and a dark red blush creeped onto her cheeks,

"W-what are you talking about? D-do I know you?" Song squeaked. Zac pulled away from the hug and stared her in the eyes. Again she blushed at how close their faces were together.

"You don't remember me? Your older brother?" he asked sternly. He held out his hand to her and helped her up; her still looking at him.

Suddenly something snapped in her mind and a knowing look came across her face. She placed a hand on his cheek. Both teens' smiles grew and Song flung her arms around his neck,

"OH MY GOSH, Zac! It is you! I've missed you so much!" she cried, a few tears slid down her cheeks. A single tear fell from his eye,

"Song… I thought you died. I'm so relieved, I missed you so much." He whispered in to her… dirty hair, "Where were you all this time?" Song pulled out of his hug and bowed her head.

"Zac… I-I don't really want to talk about it right now, I-if that's alright with you." She muttered. Zac chuckled and ruffled her hair making it come loose. Her hair fell around her shoulders and down to her ankles. Zac's eyes widened and he let out a girlish scream and pulled her into a tight lock hold,

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" he squealed very, very scarily. Song quickly pulled away; people were starting to stare and mutter because of a certain heartthrob. Song started pushing him in the direction they were both heading,

"Um… yea Zac that's nice. Move it before you get mobbed." She whispered in his ear. Zac stopped squealing and started walking on his own, making her almost fall (she was putting all her weight into pushing him),

"C'mon, I drove my car here." He told her as if he didn't even act like a fan-girl. They quickly walked over to his red convertible. He pressed a button and the top moved to the back. He slid over the cars hood and jumped into the drivers seat. Song did the same without sliding and plopped into the passenger seat,

"I've always wanted to do that!" Song giggled. Zac smiled at her and turned on the engine,

"Hang on to your seats, kiddies." He exclaimed and they rode off to where ever Zac was taking them.

------------------

**_A/N- how was it so far? Tell me please, it is my first time. Flamers are included. I need all the criticism I can get to make me a better writer. Sooooo… Push da button!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Free of You**

_**A/N- I am so siked that people are liking my story, ao I decided that I'll put up another ch. giggles hysterically I feel so giddy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer- yep I own all these people especially Song. Cell phone rings Hello… wait… but…C'mo-… fine. Turns off cell monotonously I don't own HSM or Jesse McCartney only Song… HAPPY NOW?!**

**Ch. 2- New People, Old Friend, and A Lot of Surprises**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Well Song, we're here!" Zac said giddily. Song's eyes widened as she gazed upon the magnificent five-star hotel.

"Z-zac… why do you live here?" she whipped her head to look at him, "-where's mom and dad? Were they killed? Did they give you up? WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME!?!" she panicked. Zac just chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Song, don't hurt yourself. They're fine, I'm just with my friends for my movie I was in." Song turned to Zac to question about the movie when they heard an innocent voice – obviously a girl's- call to Zac.

"Zac, oh my gosh, I thought you died! We were so worried about you!" a petite girl cried. She had long brunette curls and beautiful cinnamon orbs. Without warning the girl sprang into Zac's arms and gave him the world's tightest hug.

"Nessa… can… breath." Realizing she was killing him she let go and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe… sorry, but at least your okay; you scared us!" she admitted. Zac smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Zac! Thank goodness your ok!" another girl cried. Everyone turned to the sudden voice to see another older looking girl. She had long blond hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes. She also gave him a big hug.

Feeling dejected Song looked away and saw two boys running up to them. Both had blond hair and blue eyes, except one had ocean blue eyes and the other had grayish-blue eyes. Song soon found herself staring at the grayish-blue eyed boy and found him staring at her. Song blushed and looked away from him.

"Zac, I thought maybe that's why they suddenly shot off like that. What happened?" one of the boys asked. Before Zac could answer the other boy interrupted.

"Wait… Song?" he asked. Song turned to him with confusion.

"I knew it! It is you, I'd never forget a face like that!" he smiled. Song got a blank look on her face. The blond girl turned to him,

"Jesse, you know this girl?" 'Jesse' nodded whilst still staring at her. Song's expression was blank then turned into a bright smile and she lunged for him,

"Oh my gosh, Jesse! I almost didn't recognize you!" she squealed.

"Wait… you two know each other?" the blond asked astounded. The two glanced at each other then her,

"Yep." They chorused.

"So who are you?" the brunette asked.

" My names Song, I'm Zac's –"

"Sister." Zac and Jesse chorused. The three got wide-eyed,

"WHAT?!?" they chorused.

"Song, this is Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas." Jesse introduced them while ignoring their wide-eyed looks.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean sister?" Ashley demanded.

"You know a sibling." Jesse joked with a serious look on his face. Ashley glared at him,

"I know that. I meant how come we didn't know?" Ashley snapped.

"She went missing when I was five and she was four. My parents and I decided that we shouldn't tell anyone about her." Zac explained matter-of-factly. Ashley and Vanessa gasped. Song stood behind Jesse and didn't look at anyone.

Vanessa was about to say something when a loud rumbling interrupted her. Everyone turned to Song and saw her staring at them with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ahh… sorry I'm just hungry. Haven't eaten for uhhh… lets just say a looooong time. So can we talk about it inside? WHILE we eat?" a light blush formed as she spoke. Lucas stared suspiciously at her.

"How long?" he questioned her. Song's blush deepened and she muttered something incoherently.

"What?" he asked again. Song lowered her head more and a darker blush crept onto her face.

"… I haven't eaten for…"

_**A/N- Dun, dun, dun… CLIFFHANGER! Ooo I love doing this stuff, it's so fun! Just wait to hear what she says it's very shocking! Hope you liked this chapter and soo you know what to do! Hint: it's that purple thing that you click on and a magical window pops up!**_

_**So as Sharpay says: toodles!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Free of You**

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been busy with stuff. Anyways, I've left you guys in too much suspense. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Last time-**

-----------------------

"_Ahh… sorry I'm just hungry. Haven't eaten for uhhh… lets just say a looooong time. So can we talk about it inside? WHILE we eat?" a light blush formed as she spoke. Lucas stared suspiciously at her._

"_How long?" he questioned her. Song's blush deepened and she muttered something incoherently._

"_What?" he asked again. Song lowered her head more and a darker blush crept onto her face._

"… _I haven't eaten for…"_

-------------------------

"…Fifteen years…" she muttered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"_**WHAT?!?**_" everyone shrieked in unison.

Song covered her ears as her blush spread all over her face; turning beet red. Zac grabbed a hold of her shoulders and started shaking her repeatedly,

"Why haven't you eaten since you disappeared? … wait… were you… kidnapped?" Zac realized. Song looked away and said nothing.

"Y-you… you were kidnapped. My god…" Zac stuttered. Song gave them a fake smile and a nervous laugh,

"Well, now that that's over… lets get something to eat. I'm starving." She exclaimed rather quickly. With that she left the five of them in the parking lot; and they didn't even notice that she was gone.

"She must be torn from that experience. I feel so sorry for her." Vanessa cried. Jesse snapped out of his shock and looked around for her.

"Hey, guys where'd she go?" he questioned them. The group looked around for her. Lucas just stood there like it didn't really matter to him.

"Wait… she said she was gonna get something to eat. She must be inside!" Ashley and Vanessa zoomed past the three boys and into the hotel.

"C'mon! Can't I just get a nibble of something to eat please?" Song whined at the front desk. The front desk person shook his head. Again Song whined.

"Please?" suddenly she was turned around and then hugged to death by Vanessa and Ashley.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!!!" They cried together. The three boys then ran up to them. They then leaned on their knees after trying to catch up with the girls. After a little bit to catch their breath,

"Geez you two run fast." Lucas sighed. Ashley and Vanessa glared at him.

"Anyways, Song why don't you tell us everything while we eat?" Zac suggested. Song nodded her approval and stuck her tongue out at the front desk person.

Everyone got a full plate of food and found a table big enough for all of them. Song started eating her food politely, making Lucas laugh.

"For someone who was gone for fifteen years, your really polite." He snickered. Song glared at him.

"Yea, well I wont be so polite when I kick your – mumph!" Song's mouth was covered by Jesse's hand. He started laughing nervously.

"Even when we were young she always got in trouble because of her… eh… slightly bad mouth." He explained. Song only mumbled louder and faster and her glare intensified.

"Song, quit it!" Zac ordered. Song quieted down but still glared at no one unparticular. Jesse slowly let go and went back to his food, as did Song. Zac sighed and glanced at his younger sister.

"Song, what happened when you were… kidnapped?" he asked quietly. Song stopped mid-bite and was silent.

"Song, please tell us!" Vanessa pleaded. Yet, Song still stayed quiet.

"Please, Song just tell us! We want to help you!" Ashley begged. Song looked up at her and sighed.

"… Okay… this guy kidnapped me and made me his servant. Whenever I would supposedly do something wrong, he would hurt me anyway possible. Usually with sticks, anything possible; but nothing bad that wouldn't make me feel good." She added quickly. Vanessa let out a sob. Song wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "It's alright. I'm alright. He was found out not too long ago, and was put into jail."

"Song, do you need to go to the doctors?" Jesse asked worriedly. Song looked up at him and gave him a rare genuine smile.

"I'm fine! The police took care of that, so I'm fine. I've got everything that I needed!" she explained. Jesse sighed in relief. Ashley patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sad smile,

"Your really amazing, you know that? To come back from being kidnapped and just smile like nothing happened… that is truly amazing." Ashley praised her. Song returned the smile.

"Well I knew I had family to come back to, so I kept on his good side, in hopes to finally see my family again. I guess it paid off, huh?" she laughed. Lucas stared at her then just looked away and scoffed.

"Okay no more hugs, I wanna eat." Song demanded. Everyone laughed (except for one grumpy person) and finished eating. Soon after she was done she yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"C'mon sis, you need a room, but we need Kenny's help to get you a suite so… you can stay in…" Zac started. Vanessa waved her hand in the air vigorously.

"She can stay with me if she wants!" Vanessa suggested. Song squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Nessa!" Song squealed happily.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N- sad huh? Anyways, I'll try getting in the next chapter in soon. So, uh, holla at your girl, ya know! REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE FLYING MONKEYS ON YOU… I'm kidding about that, sorry… or am I? Anyways review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Free of You**

**A/N- Sorry I updated so slowly. I'm a bad girl (hangs head in shame). I don't deserve to live. Any ways here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I **_**WILL**_** own HSM just wait! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But for now I'll just write about them. But mark my words I **_**will**_**…**

**Last chapter**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Vanessa waved her hand in the air vigorously._

"_She can stay with me if she wants!" Vanessa suggested. Song squealed and gave her a big hug._

"_Thanks, Nessa!" Song squealed happily._

_----------------------------------------------_

Vanessa opened her hotel room with the help of her room key. She stood aside and let the younger teen go through the door. Song politely said thank you and walked in.

"Wow! This place is great! You're really living a great life." Song complimented her. She walked over to the sliding glass doors and gently placed her hand on it. Her eyes glazed over as she went deep into thought. Gabi went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Song… you sure your alright?" Gabi asked quietly. Song turned to her and was quiet for a while. Her eyes –which were still glazed over- cleared and she gave the older teen a small smile.

"I'm fine. I-I'm just tired. I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be right back." She explained. She went into the bathroom and after a few minutes she came back out with a sheepish smile.

"Eheheheh… um Nessa… can I borrow some PJs? I-I don't have any clothes." Song asked sheepishly. Vanessa gave her an amused look and got her some clothes.

"Don't you have any clothing, Song?" she asked, amusedly.

"I-I don't, I only have what I'm wearing right now. I also don't think that my old clothes that my parents have will cover my whole body, if you know what I mean." Song laughed. Vanessa laughed with her and threw her the clothes.

"I think tomorrow is a good time to go shopping don't you think?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Yea I think so too. Well I've gotta take a shower, thanks!" Song thanked her quickly and went back into the bathroom.

Song came out feeling refreshed after her very rewarded shower. She sighed in content and walked the bed and sat down next to Vanessa. Vanessa laughed at her vacant look she had on her face.

"That felt good, huh?" she asked. Song nodded her head and laughed along with her new friend. Suddenly Vanessa got a great idea.

"Hey Song, do you like to sing?" Vanessa asked excitedly. Song's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yea I do! Especially, We're All In This Together!" Song squealed happily. Vanessa hopped of the bed and went to the CD player she had just gotten. She popped in a CD and turned to the right track.

" Why don't we sing it? I've got the karaoke CD so lets sing it together!" Vanessa exclaimed. Song got up from the bed and nodded happily. Vanessa pressed play and the sound of a band played throughout the room. The two started dancing together with the music and laughing.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Suddenly Zac burst through the bathroom door and started doing the small version of what he does as he comes in during his solo.

_Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about (yeah yeah)_

As Zac stepped back beside his younger sister as Vanessa stepped out in front and started singing –beautifully I might add- her part.

_Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

All three lined up side-by-side and started dancing the choreography that was put to the music.

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

They all then started doing freestyle and Song was having the greatest time of her life. Vanessa and Zac were amazed at how well she was dancing; it was like she's a natural at it.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Once Ryan's part came up, Zac jumped onto Vanessa's bed shaking his hips in a bad impression of Ryan. The girls laughed as Zac started singing the part. 

_We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
The party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

Zac jumped down from the bed and still shook his hips as Song crossed in front of him in a drama queen sort of way. She also pushed him back onto the bed and stood in front of him and bumped her hip to the side as she started singing Sharpay's part with as much Drama Queen as she could muster.

_We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

Again the trio sang the chorus together while dancing along.

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

They then started the cheer and Song kept up with them with every move.

_Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world_

They again started free styling. Song even started to pop like a pro and was having a lot of fun. Then they started into the chorus.

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!_

As the music faded the three started cracking up. The three were all on the floor and breathing heavily. Both girls were leaning on both of Zac's shoulders while he leaned bock on the side of the bed.

"That was fun!" Song exclaimed sleepily. Zac laughed and glanced at Vanessa.

"What about you Ness?" he asked but was met with quiet breaths. Vanessa was asleep on his shoulder looking quite peaceful. He turned back to Song.

"Hey Song Ness is… hehe." He stopped as he gazed at Song who was fast asleep, too. Zac picked Song up and placed her under the covers of the bed. Next he picked up Vanessa and tucked her in.

Vanessa stirred and sleepily opened an eye at Zac. Finding his gentile face she smiled at him. Zac smiled back and gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Vanessa." He whispered quietly.

"'Night." She whispered as she fell back to sleep. Zac smiled and gave her and Song one last kiss on the forehead goodnight and walked back through the bathroom.

------------- The next morning---------------------

"Soong… wakey wakey we have eggs 'n' bakey!" Ashley cooed in Song's ear. Song mumbled happily and let drool fall from the side of her mouth from the sound of yummy food. Ashley sighed frustratingly and took a deep breath.

"SONG!" Ashley screamed in her ear.

"Where's the bacon?!" Song screamed as she bolted into a sitting position. Once she settled down she blinked around the room in confusion. Her vision then landed on the blond who- in all her pink tee and a denim mini skirt glory- had her fists on her hips and was tapping her foot on the floor. Song smiled lazily and waved at her.

"Hi." She said dazedly. Ashley rolled her eyes. She then took hold of her arm and hoisted her out of the bed. She then pushed her into the bathroom and threw in some random clothes.

After a while Song came back out and felt totally refreshed. She was wearing an army green off the shoulder top, black pleated skirt and combat boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail that was full of braids. She also had a black headband on top of her head.

"Wow Song, you look amazing!" Ashley gushed making Song blush. Song then looked at herself in the mirror that hung over the dresser. She frowned and then checked herself out in a side view.

"Do you really think I look alright?" Song asked. Ashley rolled her eyes and locked her arm with Song's and started dragging her out the door.

"Yes Song, you look fine! Now c'mon V's waiting for us. We had the whole mall closed just for us so that we can shop till we drop without having any fans around." Ashley explained in an exasperated voice. Song stopped walking and looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean having fans?" She asked, making Ashley stop in her tracks. Ashley's mouth was opened wide as she stared at the girl in disbelief.

"You mean no-one told you?" Song shook her head. Ashley slapped her forehead in disbelief.

"Ok then I guess _I'm _supposed to tell you. You know the movie High School Musical?" Song nodded, "Well, everyone you've met so far were in it and are going to be in the sequel." Song's eyes widened in shock and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh my gosh, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Song squealed giddily about the news. Both girls laughed and walked back down the hallway and to the VIP elevator. Ashley pushed the down button and the elevator soon opened and the two walked in.

------- In the lobby----------

Vanessa was impatiently waiting for her two friends with another girl. The girl had beautiful long dark brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. She also had fair brown skin. Her clothes were simple; a white tee shirt, jeans, and Nike sneakers. Vanessa was clad in a lavender button up tee and a pale blue skirt with matching sandals.

"Monique, where are they? They should be here by now!" Vanessa whined. Monique laughed at the petite brunette.

"Don't worry V, they'll come. Besides I think I see Ash." She warned her. Vanessa turned around and stomped over to her, fuming.

"What took you so long?" Vanessa shouted. Ashley cocked her eyebrow at the young teen.

"Chill V. I had to wake up sleeping beauty over there." Ashley answered in an annoyed voice. She pointed over to Song who was just getting her new room key. Once Song came back she found Vanessa waiting impatiently, Ashley glaring at Vanessa. Monique was the only sane one and started introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Monique! You're Song right?" Song nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you! Oh don't mind them they're just impatient people. They'll get over it." She informed the newbe.

"Ok introductions are over so come on!" Vanessa exclaimed. She grabbed hold of Song's wrist and started dragging her to the van. Song followed without protest and everyone got into the van.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- There's the chapter for you. What will happen next time? Why do I not have any more questions for you? Tune in next time on Breaking Free of You! … I've always wanted to do that. Any ways I'll **_**try **_**to update sooner.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
